


Late to Class. . . Mate

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, College AU, College Student!Sam, M/M, TA!Lucifer, omega!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam’s late to class





	Late to Class. . . Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the True Mates Square on the SPN ABO Bingo Card

Sam ran into the lecture hall, the rain making his hair plaster to his forehead as he hurried to find his classroom. He was late, he really was, but bike riding in the rain wasn’t easy and he wasn’t familiar with the bus schedules.

It was only the first day of class anyways, right? And he was a freshman. He’ll be fine- right?

He finds the correct classroom and ducks in, meeting the professor’s eyes. From the looks of it, the professor had just rolled out of bed himself, wearing mismatching loafers, threadbare jeans, and a white shirt that had surely seen better days.

“Hi,” Sam said weakly, sniffing lightly. His professor was an Alpha- that would make things slightly easier. “Uhm, is this English 208, Introduction to Shakespeare, with Professor Shurely?” he asked.

“That’s right, call me Chuck,” the Alpha said warmly. “And you are?”

“Sam Winchester,” he said. He hated how everyone’s eyes were on him- including a blond man standing in the corner with bright blue hooded eyes.

“Ah yes, I see your name on the roster,” Chuck said, gesturing to a seat. “Have a seat, Sam, and I’ll get Lucifer to hand you your syllabus. We’ll be out in like 5 minutes,” Chuck said, beckoning the blond man out.

Sam repressed a snort at the name before he sat down and stretched his legs out. He sniffed the air around him. Seventeen other people in the room… Quickly, he filtered the scents. There was at least ten Alphas, including the professor, two Betas and two Omegas. Out of curiosity, he sniffed out the Omegas.

One of the Omegas, the scent was pleasing (carnations, he’s thinking). Something pleasant is always good.

He sniffed out the other Omega, not realizing that it was the blond man in front of him, laying the syllabus down in front of him.

Their eyes met, and Sam gasped softly, barely heard under Chuck’s enthusiastic talking about Shakespeare’s sonnets and plays that they were going to discuss this semester.

This man- this Omega- smelled like fresh mint and bright citrus, a combination not normally thought of as pleasing, but there was an undercurrent of smooth chocolate and the eyes were captivating as well. There was a name to the scent, one he couldn’t identify, although it echoed in his very bones. He leaned in, scenting the Omega, and Lucifer scented him, groaning softly. Their hands met on top of the desk, holding each other close as they scented.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Lucifer whispered in a low voice and Sam shivered in anticipation.

“Mine,” Sam whispered lowly, possessively.

Possession.

This was Sam’s true mate- his TA for his English class, of course. The strange irony. But Sam couldn’t care about irony, all he could care about was spreading this gorgeous creature out on his bed and fucking him and knotting him and mating-

“Class dismissed.”

Sam was out of his seat fast and he grabbed Lucifer’s hand and yanked him out the door before Chuck could say anything more, abandoning his backpack and syllabus. He couldn’t think straight. He must mate his mate.

They got into the pouring rain, but Sam ignored the rain for still dragging his very willing Omega to his dorm rooms. They were going to be wet and cold, but if the throbbing in Sam’s jeans were of any indication, they were going to heat up rather quickly.

He snarled as an Alpha got too close to Lucifer, posturing for the first time since he presented and the Alpha backed off, eyes wide.

They reached Sam’s dorm in record time, and he got them into the narrow elevator, slamming the number for his floor, and then, Lucifer was on him, lips hot and insistent, body arrogant as he crowded the Alpha into the corner, both of them kissing hard and fast, utterly convinced that if they didn’t do anything, they would spontaneously combust.

Sam began undoing the soaking wet ice blue button down that he had been wearing as they grinded, hot and heavy, wet denim against wet silk, both of them groaning.

“Alpha,” Lucifer breathed, mouthing along Sam’s jaw. “Mine.”

“My pretty Omega,” Sam moaned softly. “You’re going to have to have Chuck grade my papers, you know.”

“Oh, I do,” Lucifer groaned. “It’s worth it, having you as my mate… I stared at your profile, by the way.”

“Stalker,” Sam teased, nipping Lucifer’s ear in reproach. “Did you imagine me spreading you out and making you scream?”

“Oh, I did,” Lucifer admitted, “And many other things.”

“Well, good thing you’re mine,” Sam growled lowly, “So we can do all of your dirty little fantasies.”

Lucifer moaned softly. “You’re moving out of the dorms. I have an apartment.”

“Good,” Sam growled. “But right now- I’m mating you on my bed.”

Lucifer whined, especially after Sam brought his knee up and between the Omega’s knees to grind.

The elevator dinged and Sam dragged Lucifer out, digging in his jeans for his keys while Lucifer clung to his back, pressing hot kisses over the exposed flesh. The younger Alpha fumbled with the keys and finally opened the door and tugged the older Omega in, intent on claiming him here and now.

He had found his true mate- granted, it was his TA, who is named after the supposed devil of Christian theology- but he still found his true mate.

And Sam’s soul was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
